Your Side
by alovenime
Summary: brug..eh gomen senpai/ hn,/mata emerland mengingatkannya pada seseorang/ BRUG..BRAKKK cup/ eh sa..ku...ra/aku tunangan sasu-kun
1. Chapter 1

Hai..,

saya author baru,pingin coba buat fanfic. Tidak tau apa jadinya hehe,,

Tittle: Your Side

Dirclaimer:Naruto Masashi kishimoto

Genre:Romance/friendship

Warning:OOC,17tahun,geje,typo,amburadul,etc.

Tak peduli seberapa besar cintamu padaku.

Yang terpenting untukku adalah kesetiaan dan kejujuranmu.

Dan dirimu yang selalu di sampingku.

pagi yang cerah di konoha,hiruk pikuk semangat siswa-siwi murid KHSI konoha high schoo internasional memasuki sekolah.

"Hinata-chaaan..."., suara cempreng menggelegar Terdengar dari luar pintu gerbang KHSI,Seorang siswi berambut pirang ponytail berlari dengan mata aquarium yang berbinar cerah. Hinata gadis berambut indogo, merasa namanya di panggil menoleh kearah sumber suara. "ohayou...ino-chan" sapa hinata ramah pada sahabat serta teman Sebangku dikelas X-e nya itu. Ino nama peneriak tadi berlari menerjang hinata sampai akan terjungkal."hina-chan ..aku rindu sekali hehe". "kita kan hanya tidak bertemu satu hari ino-chan"sambil melepaskan pelukan Super erat sahabatnya yang suka over itu."hehee.. Heh kau tau,akan ada murid baru di kelas kita nanti,katanya pindahan dari paris", dan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka, di isi berita terhangat dari ratu gosip KHSI Yamanaka Ino.

#atap sekolah KHSI

terlihat Seorang siswa sedang bersender ditepi pembatas besi atap sekolah. Iris onyx hitam kelamnya memandang langit,rambut revan model emonya tersapu angin. Dia Sasuke uciha pangeran KHSI,seorang anak dari Fugaku Uciha konglomerat pengusaha terkaya di konoha. Keluarga uciha jugalah yang membangun KHSI, sekolah bergengsi tinggi dengan anak anak orang kaya di dalamnya.

TAP...TAP...TAP

derap cepat langkah kaki menaiki tangga menuju atap, mengalihkan lamunan sang bungsu uciha. Tak lama kemudian terdengar dobrakan suara pintu dan lengkingan ctar membahana.

BRAAAAAAAKK..

"TEMEEE..." ya lengkingan dari pemuda nyentrik berambut pirang durian Naruto Uzumaki,sahabat sejatinya ini.

"Ck.." decaknya sebal,di mana ada naruto di situ dia tidak akan mendapat ketenangan.

"hehehe...hoi teme kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Ugh.. sahabat macam apa kau ini, tega sekali, hue..."rengeknya manja.

"ckk..menjijikan"begitulah sahabat cerewatnya selalu bertingkah kekanakan,kenapa hinata gadis pendiam hyuga itU mau dengannya? Aneh.

pusing dengan ocehan Si pirang,sasukepun melenggang pergi menuruni tangga.

"eh.,teme tunggu..."merasa dicueki narutopun mengejar sasuke.

saat berbelok menuju kelasnya tanpa sengaja sasuke menabrak seorang gadis

brukk.. Bunyi bedebam mengagetkan naruto yang sedang mengejar sasuke, dilihatnya sasuke yang sedang terduduk dengan seorang gadis di atasnya.

"teme.." seruan naruto menghentikan aksi saling pandang dua manusia tsb.

"go..gomen sasuke-senpai "gugup gadis itu sambil berdiri,wajahnya merah padam,terang saja bisa dekat apalagi menyentuh walaupun tanpa sengaja sang pujaan siswi KHSI.

"hn.." balasnya cuek sambil menepuk bajunya yang kotor,tapi tatapanya tak pernah lepas dari gadis besurai cokelat sepunggung itu,bukan wajahnya,tapi mata emerland yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu.

"sekali lagi gomen senpai, saya tidak sengaja" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi sahabat dan adik kelasnya itu,menghampiri mereka untuk menghentikan aksi maaf kohainya. "hei.. hei sudahlah tidak apa-apa, hoi teme jangan cuek seperti itu dong?"

"hn"

"ck.. Dasar TEME ,,.

tidak apa-apa si teme ini sedang sariawan,jadi tidak bisa bicara".

Deathglare mematikan di layangkan sasuke atas pernyataan konyol naruto. ck penyakit tidak elit seperti itu mana mungkin di miliki seorang uciha.

Merasa aura tidak enak dari para senpainya, gadis itupun memilih meninggalkan duo sahabat itu.

"kau naksir gadis itu ya...?"

"ck urusai dobe"

"oh ayolah, kau memandangnya terus hehe"

"dia..."

"Hinata-Channn..."lengkingan naruto menghentikan kata-katanya dan hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan kelakuan si pirang, di lihatnya hinata dan ino yang akan memasuki kelas mereka.

"ohayou.., naruto-kun,sasuke-kun "

"hn..."

"ohayouu., himeeee, dan kau pig"

"diamlah baka"sewot ino.

"hehehe"

sedang asyik mereka bercakap-cakap kecuali sasuke tentunya,yang hanya menggumamkan 'hn trademark andalannya. Terdengar seseorang memanggil sasuke.

"Sasuu...kuuunn..."

Brugggg,,

belum sempat berpaling sepenuhnya,sebuah tubrukan menghempaskannya ke lantai,di ikuti seorang gadis di atasnya.

Sepertinya pagi ini nasib sial mengikuti adik dari uciha itachi ini.

belum sempat merespon apa yang terjadi,sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya dan melumatnya. Sebuah kecupan basah di layangkan dari sang gadis yang ada di atasnya itu.

Semua siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa melongo,terkecuali duo pirang yang berteriak histeris dan hinata yang seperti ingin pingsan.

"kau beraninya mencium sasuke-teme...?"

Teriakan naruto mengintrupsi kegiatan sang gadis,di lepasnya pagutan itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan matanya,mengetahui siapa gadis yang berani menciumnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar menyaksikan keterkejutan pemuda yang di cintainya itu.

"sasuke-kun,, "sapanya manja dengan mata berbinar cerah.

"sa...ku...ra"

"sakura si..siapa?"tanya ino terbata masih sock dengan apa yang di lihatnya barusan.

Sakura nama gadis bersurai pink sepunggung itu menoleh dan menatap ino dengan muka bersemu merah.

"tentu saja sakura, tunangannya sasuke-kun"

"Hhiieee..."

dan kehebohan terjadi di sepanjang koridor lantai dua,tak lupa juga tangisan histeris dari para fans sasuke uciha.

To Be Continue

*mohon sarannya ya

sebetulnya saya agak malu untuk mempublikkasikan cerita ini hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle: Your Side

Disclaimer:Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Romance/friendship/ Hurt/Comfort

Rating:T semi M

Warning:OOC,17tahun,geje,typo,amburadul,etc.

#ZZZ#

"hai,salam kenal

namaku Sakura Haruno.,

panggil saja Sakura,pindahan dari Paris,tujuanku pindah ke sini,tentu saja! untuk selalu dekat dengan Sasuke-kun.

Mohon bantuannya teman-teman",serunya semangat.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswi X-e,terang saja pujaan hati mereka telah memiliki tunangan,merasa kalah sebelum bertanding. Lihat saja gadis haruno itu, bukan hanya cantik,dia juga ceria dan sepertinya juga pintar,ugh jangan di tanyakan bodynya,jelas sekali dari bentuk badannya yang berbentuk walaupun ukuran dada yang bisa di bilang kecil,serta rok seragam yang dibuat mini memperlihatkan ke dua kaki jenjangnya,seperti bukan ke sekolah saja, so..siapa yang peduli tak akan ada yang berani menegur tunangan dari sang bungsu uciha,bahkan nama wali dari Sakura Haruno adalah Fugaku Uciha.

"ya..ya.,silakan duduk di tempat yang kosong nona Haruno"

"hai...kakashi sensei"

Sakura gadis itu menyusuri deretan meja,sudah dipastikan tujuaanya adalah bangku kosong yang ada di baris belakang pojok kanan tepat di samping sasuke-kun nya. Sebetulnya penempatan kelasnya,sudah di atur agar satu kelas dengan sasuke.

"Sasu-kun...",

sapanya ceria langsung berglayut manja di lengan sasuke,tak peduli dengan guru yang sudah mulai mengajar dan siswa-sisiwi yang memandang mereka iri.

"ck..menyingkirlah"

tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi cemberut sakura,sasuke menyentakkan paksa tangannya.

Bukan bermaksud kasar terhadap tunangan sejak kecilnya itu(walaupun mereka hanya di jodohkan.,Tapi bukan secara paksa,mereka saling mencintai,tapi entahlah untuk sekarang), hanya saja perasaan kecewa dan sakit hati terhadap gadis bermata emerland itu masih mengglayuti hatinya,walau sudah 5 tahun terlewat semenjak kepindahannya dari paris.

#ZZZ#

bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi,dan juga tanda waktu untuk istirahat pertama .

Siswa-siswi KHSI banyak yang berhamburan keluar kelas ada yang ke kantin,halaman sekolah,perpustakan atau sekedar bergosip disepanjang koridor dengan teman-teman,ada juga yang tetap di dalam kelas.

Seperti halnya juga dengan murid baru kelas x-e yang tetap berdiam diri di bangkunya dengan memasang muka masam tanda sedang kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal?, bila di cueki oleh tunangannya sendiri dan di tinggal pergi entah ke mana, memang dia tidak rindu apa? 5 tahun tidak bertemu bukannya mendapatkan pelukan hangat, malah muka dingin yang di dapatnya.

"hufthh...",hembusan nafas bosan dari haruno sakura mewakili perasaan jengkelnya,dan juga bosan,

dia kan belum tau seluk beluk sekolah ini,

bisa bertanya sih tapi lihat saja mereka memandangnya aneh huaa,,

di telungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan berbantalkan tangan kanannya.

"ha..ha..runo-san ?"

'hm.,seperti ada yang memanggilnya'

"hei haruno.."

'tuh kan ?'

di dongakkan wajahnya,terlihat dua kepala berambut pirang dengan cengiran anehnya,dan gadis berambut indigo dengan ekspresi malu-malunya.

'eh,bukannya mereka teman sasu-kun'

"hai sakura-chan,, boleh aku panggil begitu?. Aku naruto uzumaki, panggil naruto-kun, juga boleh hehehe"kekeh naruto mengulurkan tangannya, belum sempat berjabat tangan dengan sakura,sebuah senggolan kasar dari ino,membuatnya terjungkal.

"minggirlah baka, kita juga mau kenalan.,"seru ino ketus, dan di tanggapi dengan gerutuan naruto yang sedang di bantu berdiri oleh kekasihnya.

Sakura hanya bisa cengo menyaksikan kelakuan calon temannya in, lucu pikirnya, dan sepertinya mereka akan cepat akrab.

Dan sesi perkenalan merekapun di lanjutkan dengan Ino Yamanaka yang terlalu bersemangat dan Hinata Hyuga yang malu-malu. Mereka memutuskan untuk di panggil dengan nama kecil masing-masing. Obrolan mereka berhenti saat bel di mulainya pelajaran ke dua berbunyi.

Tak adanya sasuke saat pelajaran ke dua dan ke tiga membuat sakura lesu. Tak di perhatikannya sang guru yang sedang mengajar.

Semangatnya yang pagi tadi menggebu-gebu karena pertemuannya dengan sasuke,menguap entah ke mana. Apa salah keputusannya menyusul sasuke? apa sasuke masih belum bisa memaafkannya?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,itu kan memang ke salahannya.

#ZZZ#

"kau sudah tau kan?",seruan keras terdengar dari salah satu kamar apartement Uciha's. Dari namanya saja sudah dapat di ketahui pemilik bangunan bertingkat 12 ini,hunian mewah dengan salah satu kamar yang di tempati oleh bungsu uciha. Ya sudah lama sasuke anak dari Mikoto Uciha ini tinggal jauh dari ke dua orang tua serta kakaknya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Itachi"lagi-lagi terdengar bentakan keras dari lantai 7. Tepatnya di kamar bernomor 2303.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut emo mengacak rambunya gusar. Terselip iphone 5 di antara telinga dan bahu kanannya.

'hei..hei., pelan-pelan sasuke kau bisa mengganggu ketentraman tetanggamu'

terdengar sahutan dari sebrang telefon.

"Urusai...baka itachi"

'sopanlah sedikit outouto,panggil aku 'aniki'

"peduliku,, jangan bertele-tele"

terdengar kekehan dari sebrang telefon membuat geram sasuke,anikinya ini selalu membuatnya kesal.

'he...' belum sempat itachi melontarkan jawaban,bentakan kesal sudah di layangkan oleh adik tersayangnya itu,adiknya ini memang mudah emosi.

"SA,..KU...RA"

oh jadi tentang sakura haruno ya?

'aku tidak tau Sasuke, tanya saja ke tou-san atau kaa-chan'

"bukankah kau sama saja ?,. Sakura, apa dia tinggal di rumah?

'hm,kau tau kan saku-chan tidak punya saudara di sini,sudah pasti satu-satunya tempat yang di tujunya adalah rumah sang kekasih., hei seharusnya kau senang karena ternyata sakura mau menyusulmu ke sini khekhe'

"diamlah",godaan dari itachi uciha membuatnya sedikit bersemu merah,.

'masalah sakura yang datang ke konoha aku pun baru tau tadi pagi setelah kaa-chan menelfon,karena aku sedang ada di Oto.,

oh ya, jangan lupa angkat telfon dari kaa-chan dan pulanglah ke rumah,atau anak buah tou-san akan menyeretmu'.

"ck.." tut tut tut

decakan sebal dan suara terputusnya sambungan telefon mengakhiri percakapan duo saudara uciha,

sebetulnya sasukelah yang mengakhiri sambungan telefon dari kakaknya itu,dia malas bila harus di suruh pulang,apa lagi ada sakura di rumahnya.

Dia memang sedang menghindar dari gadis bermata emerland itu. Bahkan dia kabur dari sekolah.

Kalo boleh jujur dia senang, melihat gadis yang selalu membayanginya selama 5 tahun ini. Gadis yang di cintainya dan juga yang telah melukainya,ternyata begitu dekat . Dia tidak marah ataupun dendam,hanya kecewa yang ia rasakan. Dan egonya yang menolak untuk bertemu gadisnya itu,. Kehadiran sakura mengacaukan hatinya.

"sakura"

gumamnya,

di genggamnya kalung berbandul cincin berukir nama sakura di dalamnya. Memejamkan mata dan membiarkannya larut dalam dunia mimpi. Tanpa memperdulikan baju seragam yang belum di gantinya.

#ZZZ#

TING...TUNG...TING...TUNG

Suara dentingan bel membangunkan sasuke dari tidur lelapnya. Decakan sebal keluar dari ke dua belah bibir Seksiynya, di liriknya jam weker yang ada di atas meja Samping ranjang,sudah jam 7malam rupanya. Suara bel lagi-lagi mengagetkannya, beranjak dari kasurnya sambil melepaskan dasi yang menggantung asal di kerah baju seragamnya.

Di langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan apartemennya, terdengar gerutuan kecil seperti 'pengganggu,tidak sabaran,beraninya'

cklek

"sia..."

BRUGG

"Ugh,,,sial"

sial sekali nasib uciha bungsu hari ini, lama-lama tulangnya bisa patah di tubruk setiap bertemu orang.

Eh di tubruk?

Sia...?

"sasu-kun"

eh

glayutan manja di rasakan pada ke dua bahunya.

Di telusurinya tangan seputih porselen itu.

"sakura?"

keterkejutan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"phuft..., sasu-kun kenapa tadi tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"kenapa ada di sini?",bukan jawaban, tapi pertanyaan yang di dapatkannya.

"tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu"jawab Sakura sebal

"bagaimana bisa?"

"apa kau terbentur lantai?, kau aneh sasu-kun, kenapa kau jadi secerewet ini?.,(delikan tajam di layangkan sasuke atas pertanyaan sakura,dan hanya di balasan dengan cengiran lebar gadis tersebut), eum...sebetulnya aku kabur"

"APA,,..?,(seruan keras sasuke mengagetkan sakura.,

di pandanginya sasuke aneh), bagaimana bisa?".

pertanyaan sasuke membuat sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya,sasuke ooc sekali pikirnya.

"berhenti bertingkah seolah kau bukan sasuke !,kau jadi tidak keren tau.(dan delikkan tajam di dapatinya kembali dari sasuke),hehehe...,

aku bosan sendiri di rumah sebesar itu,

cuma ada para maid.,

tou-san dan kaa-san sibuk,itachi-nii juga tidak ada,

kenapa sasuke-kun tidak tinggal di rumah?

Untung itachi-nii memberikan alamat apartement sasu-kun!"

'aku akan membunuh itachi'gumam sasuke

"apa?"

"hn.,

menyingkirlah,kau berat"

"Ck, aku tidak berat !",protes sakura manyun.'masa badan langsing begini di bilang berat'gerutunya kesal.

Memang sih posisi mereka dari tadi tidak berubah,dengan sasuke yang masih setengah duduk di lantai depan pintu apartement dan sakura di atas pangkuannya.

"ehm...

(deheman keras dari seorang kakek tua menghentikan adu mulut mereka) ,dasar anak muda,, kalau mau berbuat yang IYA-IYA,tutup pintunya !."tegur kakek berambut putih itu dengan menekankan kata 'iya-iya'.

sasuke dan sakura pun buru-buru bangkit berdiri,terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajah ke duanya.

"ck,kami tid..."

"gomen... jii-san"

perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi sasuke,'gadis ini selalu saja memotong ucapannya., lagian kenapa harus minta maaf ?,mereka kan tidak berbuat yang di tuduhkan ero mesum itu.

"khekhe..,wah-wah sasuke sudah besar ya?,goda jiraiya nama kakek tsb.

"cih, diamlah!,ero mesum." tetangganya ini memang menyebalkan.

"ya ya ya,terserah kau sajalah., kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi sasuke dan kau maniss...,

lanjutkan yang tadi ya, jangan lupa tutup pintunya,hahahaha"

delikkan sinis di layangkan sasuke, lain halnya dengan sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah buah tomat kesukaan sasuke.

Jiraiya pun melenggang pergi, terdengar gumaman seperti rindu masa muda,memang menyenangkan.

"masuklah" perintah sasuke.

Sakura pun masuk dengan menggeret koper yang sedari tadi ternyata ada di balik dinding apartement sasuke.

"kenapa membawa koper?"

"aku akan tinggal di sini".

"Apa...?!"

"aku akan tinggal dengan sasu-kun",ulangnya sebal dengan ke-ooc an sasukenya.

"tidak...! Kau tak boleh tinggal di sini"

"kenapa? dulu kan kita sering tidur bersama"ucap sakura polos.

"i..itu kan beda bodoh"

di palingkan muka merahnya ke arah lain.

Tidur bersama yang di maksud sakura di sini bukan mengarah ke hal yang iya-iya loh.

terdengar alunan lagu keep the faith-Bon jovi dari arah kamar sasuke,mengintrupsi perdebatan sasu-saku

di tinggalkan sakura untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menelfonnya. Sakura hannya mengangkat bahu acuh,dan lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat apartement yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya.

#ZZZ#

dari kaa-san gumam Sasuke,

pasti ada hubungannya dengan sakura fikirnya.

Di angkatnya telefon yang dari tadi terus berdering.

"sasuke...,

sakura hilang !"

tuhkan,

"sakura di sini kaa-san"

"eh..,benarkah?, syukurlah,kaa-san kira dia di culik".

"hn,,jemput dia kaa-san"

"apa...?"

"suruh paman Asuma jemput sakura sekarang !"

asuma adalah kepala pelayan keluarga uciha.

"kenapa..?

Biarkan sakura tinggal bersamamu sasuke, mungkin saku-chan tidak betah di rumah,makannya dia kabur".bujukknya.

"tapi kaa.,...,

"memang kau tidak kasian, tou-san dan kaa-san kan sibuk anikimu juga., pokoknya jaga sakura,jangan buat dia menangis dan jangan macam-macam, mengerti!"

"ck..aku tidak mau !"

"baiklah , tolong ya sasu-chan,

kaa-san sayang padamu"

tut...tut...tut

argggh..Siall

to be continue...

ternyata jadi author itu tidak mudah, ini pengalaman pertama saya bikin cerita.

Jadi harap di maklumi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:Your Side**

**Disclaimer:Naruto Masashi kishimoto**

**Genre:Romance/friendship/hurt/comfort**

**Rating:T semi M**

**Warning:OOC, 17tahun, typo, amburadul, etc.**

**chapter 3**

Mentari pagi menembus setiap sisi kaca jendela bangunan apartement uchiha's,tak terkecuali di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi dengan cat berwarna biru dongker. Di atas ranjang berukuran king size terlihat seorang gadis yang masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebalnya,tak terusik dengan terpaan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari balik jendela yang telah tersibak kordennya.

"sakura bangunlah!" seruan dari arah pintu terdengar kembali.

"emm...hoam.., lima nenit lagi sasu-kun"

"ck..kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari 2 kali sakura!",seru sasuke sebal,muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahinya atas ke malasan gadis berjidat lebar itu.

Dan Hanya di tanggapi dengan di naikkannya selimut, sampai menutupi kepala bersurai pinknya itu.

"argh..merepotkan sekali, baiklah terserah kau saja, aku mau pergi ke sekolah duluan"

1...

2...

3

"ehh...

Tunggu...AKU SASU !"

srakk,,

eh

BRUAGGG

"Ouchh...itttaii"

TAP...TAP...TAP

BRAAKKK

suara berdebam,rintihan,serta bantingan pintu kamar mandi membuat sudut bibir sasuke berkedut menahan tawa.

"ceroboh"gerutunya.

#ZZZ#

"Wahh kawaiii",seru sakura dengan mata yang berbinar.

"ck,,. Itu hanya omelet".

"tetap saja.,

sasu-kun, memang keren !,

aku saja tidak bisa memasak apa lagi yang seenak ini"ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Sasuke hanya memutar ke dua bola matanya bosan.

"ck,bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang istri ?, masak saja tidak bisa, tidak akan ada yang mau dengan gadis pemalas sepertimu!."

"eh, tapi sasu, kan tunanganku!, jadi sudah pastikan aku akan menikah denganmu?"gumamnya lirih, tapi masih dapat terdengar jelas di telinga sasuke. Sasuke hanya terpaku mendengar ucapan sakura,mereka belum membahas masalah ini, hubungan mereka tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Sarapan pagi mereka berlanjut hening terasa sekali kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka.

#ZZZ#

Sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna biru dongker memasuki pelataran parkir KHSI.

Keluarlah sasuke uciha dari balik kemudi,

di sambut teriakan histeris dari para penggemarnya.

"ck..berisik"gumamnya.

"ternyata sasu-kun sangat populer ya?"

keluarnya sakura dari kursi penumpang,membuat para fans uciha bungsu ini memberengut kesal. Dan hanya di tanggapi kekehan sakura,di langkahkan kakinya memutari mobil menuju sasuke yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju koridor. Di gandengnya tangan sasuke tak peduli dengan protesan sasuke dan cibiran serta tatapan iri dari para fans pangeran KHSI ini.

"cih..."decihan sinis di layangkan karin, salah satu penggemar sasuke.

"gadis itu, aku pasti akan menyingkirkannya",seringai jahat tercetak jelas di bibir gadis berambut merah darah itu. Anggukkan setuju di dapattinya dari ke dua teman yang ada di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya.

"ohayouuu,,, sakura-chan,teme!", sapaan dari naruto mengalihkan duo pasangan sasu-saku, di lihatnya naruto,hinata dan ino yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"hn"balas sasuke cuek.

"ohayou,, naruto-kun hinata-chan,ino-chan",sapa sakura ceria.

"wah...wah.., mesra sekali? Buat iri saja." goda ino, mebuat sasu-saku,bersemu merah.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan glayutan manja dilenganNya, tapi sakura tambah mengencangkan dekapan tangannya,membuat sasuke menggeram jengkel.

"khekhe...bilang saja kau iri, pig"celetuk naruto.

"diamlah baka"

"hei,kenapa kau marah? Memang benar kan? Mengaku saja"

"cih"

ke tiga sahabatnya hanya memutar mata bosan melihat pertengkaran duo pirang tsb.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas dengan naruto-ino yang masih beradu mulut.

"kenapa sasuke suka menghilang tiba-tiba sih",keluh sakura jengkel.

"sakura-chan...,kau tidak pergi ke kantin?"tanya ino dengan naruto dan hinata yang ada di belakangnya.

"eum,, aku tidak laparr ino-chan"

"oh.,ayolah,kita kan bisa mengobrol saja di sana,iya kan hinata-chan?".seru naruto

"i..iya naruto-kun"

"kalian duluan saja, aku sedang menunggu sasu-kun, naruto apa kau melihatnya?"tanya sakura bersemu merah.

"eh,si teme itu, aku tidak tau"

"oh,begitu"gumam sakura sedikit kecewa.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami duluan ya,, kalau kau berubah pikiran susul saja kami di kantin."seru ino sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya,dan hanya di tanggapi lambaian tangan sakura.

sampai pelajaran ke dua sasuke pun belum kembali.

"hoi teme kenapa membolos"

di lihatnya sasuke yang sedang berbaring nyaman di atas rumput halaman belakang sekolah,yang memang jarang di datangi para murid KHSI.

'eh dia tertidur' gumam naruto,Seringai jail tampak di wajahnya,

'biar aku kerjai khekhekhe'.

Di dekatinya telinga saruke,

"sasu ada tomat merah besar,kelihatannya sangat nikmat,wah pastinya sangat segar"bisikkan naruto membuat sasuke menggerutkan dahi,terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"wah gawat tomatnya menghilang"seru naruto membuat sasuke terbangun. Tapi ada yang aneh dia seperti mencari-cari sersuatu.

"hei kau kenapa teme?"

"tomat"

"eh,tomat?"angguk sasuke.

"BWAAHAHAHAHA...,

tawa keras naruto membuat sasuke mengerutkan dahinya -lama sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

'Argh siall'dia ditipu.

Duakk

"aww.."

sebuah jitakkan super keras di layangkan sasuke atas ke jahilan sahabat dobenya itu.

"sasu-kun,sakiit tau "

"ck..urusai,salahmu dobe"deathglare mematikanpun di layangkan sasuke,membuat naruto merinding dan hanya tertawa garing.

"hehe..,go..gomen,lagian kenapa kau tidur di sini,sakura-chan mencari mu tau."

"hanya kurang tidur"

"eh kenapa?,kau bergadang?"

"hn"

tentu saja begadang,siapa yang bisa tidur kalo di peluk seerat itu,apa lagi oleh sakura.

FLASHBACK

"Jangan mengikutiku terus!" bentak sasuke.

"tidak mau, pokoknya aku tidur dengan sasu-kun"teriak sakura tak kalah keras.

"kau bisa tidur sendiri sakura!"

"tidak mau,ba..bagaimana kalau ada hantunya"

sasuke memutar ke dua bola matanya bosan, alasan konyol fikirnya.

"ck keras kepala"

"biarin"balas sakura sambil menggembungkan ke dua pipinya.

"masuklah ke kamar, ini sudah malam",nada sasuke terdengar lebih lembut.

"tidak mau!"

"ck,merepotkan!,terserah kau saja!", seru sasuke emosi,di rebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang depan telvisi,tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan sakura.

Sakura yang sedari tadi merengek untuk bisa tidur bersama sasuke dengan berbagai alasan,membuat sasuke jengah.,tanpa terasa sasuke dapat terlelap.

sebuah sentakkan keras dari arah bawah kakinya membangunkan sasuke,di lihatnya sakura yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk.

Dilirik jam di samping telivisi,sudah jam 12malam rupanya berarti dia sudah tertidur kurang lebih sekitar 1jam.

Di gendongnya sakura ala bridal style menuju ke kamarnya.,di apartement sasuke memang hanya ada satu kamar. Di baringkan sakura secara perlahan,agar tak membangunkannya. Di pandanginya wajah cantik sakura,tak ada yang berubah dari gadis ini,masih sama.

Ternyata dia tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya,tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan gadis musim seminya ini. Andai saja kejadian waktu itu tak pernah ada,mungkin sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling bahagia. Di gelengkan kepalanya gusar mengusir fikiran-fikiran aneh yang berkeliaran di otaknya. Bangkit berdiri untuk segera meninggalkan kamarnya,tapi sebuah cengkraman kuat di kaosnya menghentikan pergerakkan sasuke,

"sasuke tidur di sini saja"

"tidurlah sakura"

"pokoknya..."

"ya..ya..,baiklah",di rebahkan tubuhnya memunggungi sakura dengan menyisahkan jarak yang cukup lebar antar keduanya.

"sekarang tidurlah"

sakura cemberut dengan kelakuan sasuke,di geserkan badannya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan sasuke, di peliknya pinggang masuk erat.

Deg

"sakura?"

"hm..ko mohon biarkan begini"

Sasukepun hanya bisa diam, di rasakannya hembusan nafas sakura yang teratur,sudah tidur rupanya, tapi cengkraman erat sakura di pinggangnya masih terasa kuat, dan sekarang sasuke tidak bisa tertidur.

FLASHBACK OFF

"hoi..teme, temen?"

"hn"

"kau melamun?"

"hn,

Kau membolos dobe?"

"eh..itu akui hukum kurunei-senseii, karna tidak mengerjakan PR, he he he"

"ck...dasar bodoh"

Teng...teng...

"wah, sudah istirahat, aku sekelas dulu ya teme, aku ada janji dengan hinata.

Oh ya, kau di cari sakura-chan tuh."

"hn",balas sasuke singkat.

Tak lama setelah kepergian naruto, sasukepun bangkit berdiri dan berjala pelan menuju gedung sekolah. Di lorong koridor lantai satu tanpa sengaja sasuke melihat adik kelas yang pernah di menabraknya ke maren, sedang ke sulitan membawa bertumpuk buku tebal.

"biar ku bantu", di ambilnya sebagian buku dari tangan gadis tsb.

"eh..sa..sasuke-senpai i..itu tidak perlu ko.", ucap gadis itu terkejut dengan adanya sasuke.

"hn", balasnya cuek.

Hening di antara ke duanya, dengan sasuke yang yang memang pada dasarnya irit bicara,kecuali di depan sakura tentunya, ya hanya di depan gadis tersebut masuk berubah menjadi cerewet. Sedangkan gadis di sampainya sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang serasa ingin melompat dari dalam dadanya.

"perpustakaan"

"eh...ya"

"hn"

#ZZZ #

Dari koridor atas lantai dua sakura yang sedang berjalan dengan naruto, winata dan ino melihat sasuke, dan berniat untuk memanggil, tapi terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"naruto"

"ya...?"

"siapa gadis itu?"

"mana?"

"itu yang sedang berjalan dengan sasuke",

Ino dan hinata pun ikut melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk sakura.

"oh..itu kan gadis yang pernah menabrak teme, dia adik kelas kita, dan sepertinya si temen itu sedikit tertarik dengannya, waktu itu dia menatap...ouch",

Sodokkan keras di dapatnya dari ino, di liriknya ino yang sedang melotot jengkel, diblihatnya jari telunjuk ino mengarah ke arah sakura. Dan naruto pun meringis, setelah sadar apa yang di katakannya, setelah melihat sakura menatap sasuke sendu.

"eh ..., itu belum pasti kok, sudah pasti kan sasuke hanya mencintai sakura-chan, he he he", tawa naruto garing, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"begitu ya?", jawab sakura lemah.

"yosh...",jawab naruto mantap.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum pasangan kentara di wajahnya, diapun berbalik pergi menuju kelas.

Ino menatap naruto sinis, naruto hanya cengengesan tak jelas, dan hinata hanya dapat melihat punggung sakura sedih.

#ZZZ #

Malam hari di dalam apartement sasuke terlihat sangat lengang, semenjak kedatangan sakura apartemennya yang biasa rame, mendadak berubah sepi, hanya sasuke yang terlihat sedang menggonta-ganti chanel televisinya. Bukan karena sakura yang tidak ada di sini, tapi memang sakura yang semenjak sore tadi mengurung dirinya di kamar, membuat sasuke sedikit khawatir, bahkan gadis itu belum keluar untuk makan malam.

Cklek

'eh,,,, dikunci', batin sasuke.

Tok...tok...

"sakura?"

"hei,,,, kau tidur?", tetap tak ada jawaban, membuat sasuke mengrnyitkan ke dua alisnya bingung.

"saku, jawablah?"

Tok...tok...

"sampe hitungan ke tiga kau belum menjawabku, akan ku pastikan pintu ini hancur!", seru sasuke gusar.

Tok...tok..

"kau dengar?, 1...,

2..., "

"ya,,", terdengar jawaban lemah sakura didalam kamarnya.

"kau sakit...?", hening, tak ada sahutan.

"saku..

"tidak"

"kau ke napa?, keluarlah, kau belum makan malam bukan"

"a,, aku benci sasuke,,", jawaban sakura membuat sasuke semakin bingung.

"ck,, apa masalahmu?, keluarlah dulu?",

"jangan ganggu aku.", teriak sakura.

"ckkkk terserah kau saja", ucap sasuke emosi, atas kelakuan sakura yang tak di mengertinya itu.

Sasukepun beranjak menuju sofa untuk berbaring,.

#ZZZ#

'Ugh benci, sebal,, ',gerutu sakura dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

'bagaimana kalau sasu menyukai gadis itu'

'ah,,, tidak-tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi'- 'hufth'

Kejadian tadi sore sepulang sakura dari rumah ino membuat gadis itu frustasi, pasalnya sakura melihat sasuke jalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis yang di kenalnya sebagai adik kelas, juga gadis yang pernah di dilihatnya di koridor sekolah dengan sasuke.

Hal ini yang membuat sakura sebal dengan sasuke.

'Ugh aku harus menghentikan ini', ucap sakura semangat. 'yosh,,, dia akan menemui kohainya itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya sakura berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, untuk menghindari sasuke yang bahkan masih tertidur dan juga untuk menunggu gadis yang tak di ketahui namanya itu.

Sakura melangkah menyusuri halaman KHSI yang masih sepi, hanya terlihat penjaga dan petugas kebersihan sekolah yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, lebih baik dia ke kelasnya dulu, fikirnya. Sakura pun menuju ke dalam kelasnya, duduk di bangaku paling belakang, sakura merebahkan ke palanya di atas meja,

' hoam,, ugh ngantuk', gumam sakura memejamkan matanya, gara-gara tak bisa tidur semalam dan harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

"saku...hei...

merasa di panggil dsnTerasa goncangan pelan pada bahunya, sakura membuka ke dua bola matanya,

"ino,,,?", ucap sakura bingung,

"kau terrtidur?"

"eh...benarkah , aa...APA...?", teriak sakura heboh, bangkit berdiri lari keluar kelas dan menuju gerbang sekolah, tanpa peduli pada panggilan ino dan sasuke yang menatapnya aneh di tangga sekolah lantai dua.

.

.

.

'hosh...hosh..., sail, sail,,,, kenapa aku ketiduran., umm jam berapa ini?", gumam sakura saat sampai di depan gerbang lihatnya sekeliling yang ternyata sudah ramai dengan siswa siswi KHSI yang berhamburan masuk menuju kelas masing-masing, Karena sepertinya bel jam pelajaran pertama akan segera berbunyi.

'ugh,,, baiklah akan ku cari saat istirahat.", putus sakura, kembali menuju kelasnya., karena sepertinya adik kelas yang di carinya sudah ada did kelasnya yang take tau did mana.

Sesampainya di kelas sakura mendapat serentetan pertanyaan dari ino yang penasaran dengan ke jadian barusan, dann hanya di tanggapi gendikkan bahu dari sakura, membuat ino mencibir kesal.

Sepanjang pelajaran sakura tak memperdulikan ke beradaan sasuke, sasuke pun hanya cuek saja, tak memperdulikan tingkah sakura, nanti pasti baikk sendiri fikirnya.

Istiirahat pertama dan maupun ke dua sakura masih belum bisa menemukan gadis tersebut, Dan hal ini membuatnya murung, membuat ino, naruto dan juga hinata di buat bingung, menghilang tiba-tiba saat istirahat dan sikapnya yang biasa manja terhadap sasuke kini seolah-olah tak menganggap sasuke ada.

Akhirnya bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, setelah kakashi-sensei keluar dari kelas semua siswapun berhambur ikut keluar, termasuk sakura yang terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan kelas, aneh batin sasuke, ino, hinata,dan naruto.

.

.

.

sakura terburu-buru memasuki toilet karena sudah tak tahan dengan perutnya yang mulas. Setelah keluar dari toilet sakura menuju gerbang sekolah yang ternyata sudah sepi. Tanpa sengaja sakura melihat gadis bersurai cokelat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan kelas 1-c, karena merasa gadis itulah yang di carinya, sakura pun menuju kelas tersebut.

Sebelum sempat mamasuki kelas, ternyata gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dan hampir saja menabrak sakura.

"eh,,,, gomen"

"jangan dekati sasuke"

"eh,,, maksud senpai apa?"

"kau tak mengerti?, sasuke itu tunanganku, jadi berhenti mendekatinya!", seru sakura ber api-api penuh emosi.

Gadis itupun hanya menunduk takut akan gertakan senpai yang di ketahuinya sebagai tunangan sasuke senpai dari gosip yang beredar di kalangan siswi KHSI.

"mengerti tidak!?", bentak sakura lagi, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bahu kiri gadis memperdulikan kohainya yang sudah bergetar menahan isak tangis. Sebenarnya sakura juga tidak tega, tapi yah bagaimanapun ini demi hubungannya dengan sasuke.

"eh,,, i,, iya senpai"

gadis itupun hanya mengiyakan perintah senpainya itu, tanpa berniat membantah tuduhan bahwa dirinya mendekati sasuke senpai, padahal selama ini mereka bertemu dengan tanpa sengaja, itupun dapat di hitung dengan jari.

Dari kejauhan sasuke yang berniat menuju parkiran,berhenti saat melihat sakura yang terlihat seperti sedang mengomeli adik kelasnya yang beberapa kali tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya. Di lihatnya kohainya itu bergetar seperti menaan tangis. Sebagai ketua OSIS sasukepun tak mungkin tinggal diam bila ada kekerasan di lingkungan sekolahnya.

"sakura...?!", tegur sasuke tegas, membuat sakura dan kohainya yang sudah berlinang air mata menoleh terkejut

"sa..sasuke-kun", seru sakura, terbata dengan kehadiran sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"eum...ti..dak ada kok", ucap sakura gugup sambil mengibaskan ke dua tangannya, tanpa berani memandang langsung ke mata sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sakura tajam, di liriknya gadis di samping sakura yang menunduk dalam

"kau tidak apa?", tanya sasuke terhadap adik kelasnya itu, membuat sakura mendengus jengkel stas perhatian sasuke.

"y..ya senpai", jawab gadis itu gugup atas perhatian senpainya itu, dan aura tak menyenangkan dari gadis bersurai pink di sampingnya itu.

Sasuke pun berbalik menghadap sakura, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"kau membuatnya menangis?"

"ya"jawab sakura ketus

"minta maaf!", perintah sasuke tegas,

"cih", sakura mendecih sinis, membuat sasuke menggeram marah., di cengkramnya tangan sakura kuat,

"awww,,, lepas", sakura meringis menahan sakit, di pergelangan tangannya.

"minta maaf, sekarang sakura!, "

"tidak mau"

"SAKURA...!"bentak sasuke membuat sakura dan kohainya kaget dan bergidik ngeri atas ke marahan sasuke.

"senpai..."adik kelas yang sedari tadi berdiam diri menyaksikan pertengkaran ke dua senpainya itu angkat bicara ingin melerai, merasa bersalah karena dialah penyebab pertengkaran pasangan tersebut, tapi sepertinya tak di perdulikan.

"hikz...hik...sasuke jahat"

Bug...

Sakura mendorong dada sasuke keras, dan melepas cengkraman tangan sasuke kasar, walaupun itu menyakitinya. Sakura pun berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke terkejut atas tindakan sakura, dan merasa bersalah karna telah bertindak kasar dan membuanya menangis. Ini memang karena dia sedang emosi, rapat osis yang berakhir tak sesuai target membuat emosinya kacau.

"siall", seru sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar tanpa memperdulikan sikap stoicnya yang runtuh di hadapan kohainya.

Setelah tersadar bahwa masih ada adik kelasanya sasuke pun, menekan emosinya yangbingin meledak.

"maaf"

"eh.. Untuk apa senpai?"

"aku tidak tau apa yang di lakukan sakura padamu, tapi aku minta maaf untuknya"

"ii..iya",

Gadis itu tertegun dengan permintaan maaf yang terucap dari mulut seorang sasuke uchiha yang terkenal bergensi tinggi.

'sasuke senpai sangat mencintai sakura senpai', gumam gadis tersebut.

"sakura senpai juga sepertinya sangat mencintai senpai", ucap gadis tersebut, membuat sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"ya , tadi sakura senpai melarangku untuk mendekati senpai"

"begitu..", gumam sasuke

"ya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu senpai"

"hn", jawab sasuke singkat

Diapun berjalan menuju parkiran, sambil memikirkan sikapnya terhadap sakura dan berniat meminta maaf.

Tanpa tau bahwa sakura tidak ada di apartemennya.

.

.

.

to be continued..

Gomen semua lama update, sebenarnya cap 3 ini sudah jadi lama tapi filenya nda bisa ke buka dan parahnya terjadi sampai 3 kali membuat sy

Nadialovely ieh apanya yg imut hkhk;)

Mako-chan sy gak rela kalo sasuke selingkuh, jd gak kyknya hoho

Guest penasaran ya?, sy jg. Bisa kasih ide? Sy pun blum tau tuh siap? :P

Yg minta update cepat gak janji ya, alnya susah jg ketik lewat hp,

Hania siiiiip dehhh;)

Tx yg fav&fol


End file.
